Betrayal: Part 1
by TMNTlover4ever
Summary: Sheri meets a really nice guy and they're going out! What emotions will this stir? Is this guy really a nice guy? Find out!


Betrayal: Part 1  
By: TMNTlover4ever

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the original TMNT characters. I do own; Sheri, and Luke and this story's plot is mine as well. To the story!

Leo's POV:  
_It's been 4 months since Sheri joined us. She's really cool and I'm glad we found her. We've all gotten along. Master Splinter, April, and Casey have met and gotten to love her too. She's kind of cute as well. She's got those innocent looking eyes and that long blonde hair. Sheri also has a quick temper. I think she's perfect. I don't know why. I feel this way. I've never felt this way before. Anyway, I think she's back from her walk in the sewers now. And what's that she's carrying? It's....it's.....another guy!_

TMNT theme song

Sheri carried in a guy. He had short blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. His outfit was a t-shirt that was black and said BAM in purple on it. Then he had baggy blue jeans and white Tony Hawk tennis shoes. He also had a black watch on his left wrist. He looked an inch taller than her and he was unconcious. Sheri laid him on the couch.

"Umm...Sheri. Who is this?" Leo asked a little uncomfortable. "I don't know. He was being chased by Foot Ninjas in the sewers. So I rescued him and brought him here to check for injuries." Sheri said crossing her arms.

The guy started to awake. Sheri sat on the edge of the couch to make sure he was alright. He opened his eyes and saw Sheri. 'Wow. She's even prettier than what Shredder's picture showed.' Luke thought. "Am I in Heaven?" Luke asked. "No. You're in my home." Sheri answered. "Oh. Because I surely thought you were an angel." Luke finished. Sheri blushed. Leo's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms. "Are you alright?" Sheri asked. "Umm....yeah I'm fine." Luke said. "My name is Luke." He said. "Yours?" He asked. "Sheri." She answered.

Raph, Don, and Mikey walked in. "Who's he?" Raph asked pointing at the guy. "Whoah! I heard there were mutants but I never knew they really existed!" Luke said. "This is Luke. I rescued him from some Foot Ninjas in the sewers." Sheri answered Raph. She stood up. Luke stood up too. "Umm...I would really like to pay you back for saving me." Luke said a little hurriedly. "Nah. You don't have to. I'm just doing my duty." Sheri said.

"Well then, you really must get back to your family." Leo said quickly as he began pushing Luke to the door. "Thanks for dropping by. See ya later!" Leo said quickly.

Luke spun off Leo's hands and walked back towards Sheri. "Look, my 'dad' is having a fancy dinner party tonight and I have to go. I'd be honored if you were my date. I mean you've probably been cooped up here for awhile and might want to get out and do something." Luke offered. The do something he had mentioned was totally innocent. But when Leo heard that, he thought of the wrong thing. "I'll ask my Sensai." Sheri said delightfully as she ran to the kitchen to see Sensai.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Donnie asked. "Nothin'" Leo muttered. Luke and Raph were talking on the couch. "Sooo...nice place y'all got here." Luke said. "Yep." Raph said has he was flippin' through the tv channels. He wasn't paying much attention to Luke. "Soo...Sheri's really nice ain't she?"

"Yep."

Luke noticed that he was barely listening.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yep."

"Do you think Sheri's hot?"

"Yep." Raph just realized what he asked. "I mean NO! She's my friend that's it! No more, no less!" Raph said his full attention on Luke. "Sorry just makin' sure you were listening." Luke said.

"Yep." grunted Raph.

Sheri rushed out with a smile on her face. Luke stood up and faced her. "Well, can we go out?" He asked. "Yep, but I must take my shell cell with me." Sheri said a smile on her face. "Okay. Well, the party is formal and I'm already wearing my tux underneath my clothes because those Foot goons have been chasing me. So now we can go directly to the party when the time comes." He said.

Leo had put his arms at his sides and his fists were clenching. '_How come Master Splinter let her go? He knows that Shredder is after her. Maybe he thinks she needs some time to go out.'_ He sighed. "Okay when does it start?" She asked. "7 o' clock tonight." He said. At the moment it was 3:30pm. "Do you guys mind if I hang out here for till we leave?" Luke asked.

Leo lifted his hand with his finger pointed out. "I-" he began, but Sheri interrupted. "Of course you can. Those stupid Foot Ninjas will never find you here." She said. "Cool. Um...I need a breath of air so do you mind if I go for a little walk in the sewers? I won't go far." Luke asked. "Sure. Just be back to pick me up." Sheri said teasingly. Everyone went back to their business. Except Sheri. She went to her room to pick out something to wear.

In the sewers

Luke's watch turned into a screen with Hiro Osaki's face on it. "So...is she going?" He asked. "Yes, Master. Those fools don't suspect me. Except the one, Leonardo, he had been watching me like a hawk." He replied. "Well, you're my best spy. So deal with it you're way. But make sure you take Sheri to the 'party.'" Osaki said. "I will. Don't worry about that." Luke said.

To be continued.........


End file.
